fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Crock After Another/Quotes
:(school kids and later Timmy and Ivan with their fairies as school supplies walked inside the classroom and see Kevin Crocker) :Kevin: Hello, Timmy. :Ivan: Ahh! Mr. Crocker's shrunk! Timmy, did you make this wish? :Timmy: No, this is Mr. Crocker's nephew, Kevin Crocker. :Kevin: Nice to meet you, Ivan Prestonovich, I presume. :Ivan: Uhh, you too? :Crocker: (pops up from his desk) Less talking, more sitting! :(Timmy, Ivan and Kevin quickly ran to their desks) :Crocker: Now, I want you all to know that tomorrow, we're having a field trip to the zoo. :(Kids cheering) :Crocker: (pulling down a slide show) Here are the locations we'll be going to, the parrot exhibit, hairless cat exhibit... :Astronov: I can already tell this could be a weird zoo. :Crocker: And lastly, the giant crocodile exhibit. :Kevin: GUH!! I mean, GAH!! Still trying to get that right. :Crocker: I've already paired you all into groups of three. Turner and Ivan, you'll be paired with my nephew, Kevin. :Ivan: I'm not comfortable with this. ---- :(Prestonovich's House) :Ivan: You still sure about Kevin, Timmy? After all, he is related to Mr. Crocker. He's like a Mini-Crocker! :Timmy: Don't worry, he's nothing like his uncle. The day I've met him, I didn't like him either, until I realized he was being used by Crocker to capture Cosmo and Wanda, but Chloe and I managed to knock some sense into him. :Ivan: Well, I feel better now. :Neptunia: I wonder why he freaked out after Crocker showed that crocodile. :Wanda: Maybe he's afraid of crocodiles. :Cosmo: That's crazy, he's a Crocker, and "crocodile" has the prefix "croc" on it. :Astronov: That made sense and is complete nonsense at the same time. It's uhh... un...non...not sense? :Timmy: Anyway, we might as well as keep an eye on Kevin, just to make sure he is afraid of crocodiles. :Ivan: But we're not entirely sure if he is deeply afraid of crocodiles. :(door knocks; Ivan opens it) :Kevin: I'm deeply afraid of crocodiles! :Poof: And there's the answer. :Ivan: Why exactly are you scared of them? :Kevin: Everything. The crawling, the teeth, the stalking eyes while inside the pond. :Timmy: Don't worry Kevin, we'll help you. :Kevin: You will? :Ivan: Absolutely. After all, we're friends, right? :Kevin: Wow, real friends. (hugs Timmy and Ivan) Thanks, guys. :Ivan: Feeling uncomfortable again. :Kevin: Sorry, never hugged anyone before. ---- :(The Zoo) :Crocker: Attention dullards, you are here to experience the real weird education of nature. And with me is your chaperone, my mom, Dolores-Day Crocker. :Dolores: Don't forget to take your pills, Denzel. You'll get stomach bumps when you're in the zoo. :Crocker: They're manly bumps, mother! Wanna take a look? :Kids: Noooo!! :Dolores: First off, the parrot exhibit. :(Parrot exhibit) :Crocker: Here we are in the parrot exhibit. Home to one of the most annoying pests in the universe, besides FAIRIES!! :Parrot: Awwk! Besides FAIRIES!! :Crocker: See what he did there? :Parrot: See what he did there? :Crocker: Stop copying me! :Parrot: Stop copying me! :Crocker: That's it! :(Crocker pulls up a butterfly net, but more parrots show up cornering him) :Crocker: Oh, poopy! :Parrots: Awwk! Oh, poppy! :Crocker: GAH!! (runs from the angry parrots) Ahhh!! Mother! :Dolores: Moving on. ---- :(Hairless Cat exhibit) :Dolores: This is the Hairless Cat exhibit, not to be confused with my bozo son's cat, Girlfriend. :Neptunia: (to Timmy) He has a hairless cat named Girlfriend? :Timmy: And just when you think my teacher couldn't get any weirder. :Dolores: These cats used to belong to weirdos, but now they've been sent to this zoo, after my son's TooYube video when he was being attacked by a ninja mom. Aside the fact that video was a huge hit. Now, we must get to our final destination before those cats give the rest of you kids pale skin. ---- :Security Guard: So, you kids on your way to the crocodile exibit? :Dolores: Yes sir, Mr. Attractive bod, sir. :Security Guard: (weirded) Okay, well, I want you all to know the other crocodiles were sent to another zoo. :Timmy: How come? :Security Guard: They are afraid of the biggest crocodile in the exhibit, (shows a picture) Wild Beefy Croc. :Kevin: GAH!! Nailed it! :Security Guard: He is considered buff and extremely dangerous. Not to mentioned, and this is just a theroy, it might have swallowed an alarm clock, because he can make tick tock noise to freak out tourists like you folks. :(Tick tock noise; Kevin looking terrified; Wild Beefy Croc pops out from his habitat; everyone screams) :Security Guard: Nobody panic. I got this. (walks close to Beefy) Easy boy, let's not get too hasty. :(Wild Beefy Croc grabs a hold of the guard and throws him out of the zoo) :Security Guard: Okay, now you can panic! :Dolores: Everyone, inhale (everyone inhales) and exhale when you start running! :(everyone but Timmy, Ivan and fairies ran away) :(Beefy jumps out of his habitat near Timmy and Ivan) :Timmy and Ivan: (screaming) Guys, help! :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia turned to fairy form) :Timmy: Poof him away! :(Fairies raise their wands, but Beefy snatched the wands and breaks them in half) :Ivan: Are you kidding me?! :Wanda: That's the last time I'm taking a weird field trip. :Poof: You say that every time we go on one. :Timmy: Well, Wanda, considering the time you poofed me to the alligators as a punishment, you had it coming! :(Ivan screams running from Wild Beefy Croc until he grabs a hold of him) :Astronov: Oh no! :Astronov and Neptunia: Ivan! :Ivan: Astronov! Neptunia! :Cosmo: We have to save him! :Kevin: (off-screen) Leave that to me. :(camera moves to Kevin with a heroic background behind him) :Timmy and fairies: Kevin? :Kevin: No over-sized crocodile hurts my friends. (takes off) :Poof: Kevin's gotten over his fear. :Cosmo: Go get em', son of Mr. Crocker's estranged half sister! :Kevin: Hey, hard skin! :(Beefy turns around) :Kevin: Drop the kid, you freak who's possibly on steroids! :(Kevin throws a banana; Beefy slips on it and falls near a pond; Ivan trying to hold on to his grip but was starting to slip) :Ivan: Fly, you fools. :(Ivan loses his grip, but Kevin grabs his hand in time) :Ivan: Huh? :(Kevin pulls him up) :Ivan: Kevin, you saved me, and concord your fear. :Kevin: I did, did I? :Timmy: You're a hero, Kevin. That was awesome! :Cosmo: Yeah, you certainly clean that croc's clock. :(Beffy off-screen spits the alarm clock out and it went to Cosmo's face) :Cosmo: Eww, tick-tock croc drool! :Dolores: (pops out from hiding along with the other kids) You saved the day, Kevin. :(fairies quickly disguise themselves) :Dolores: As a gift for your bravery, you get to choose where we can eat while on our trip home. :Kevin: I'd say, The Ice House Skating Rink. The drinks are on me. :(classmates cheer and group pile on Kevin and lift him up) :Classmates: (cheering) Kevin! Kevin! Kevin! (runs off-screen) :(fairies in fairy form) :Ivan: Best field trip ever. Also, the weirdest. Kevin sure is lucky. I don't know why he would be related to someone like Mr. Crocker. :Timmy: Speaking of which, where is Mr. Crocker? ---- :(Parrot exhibit) :Crocker: (wearing parrot feathers) From now on, I am the Alpha Parrot. :Parrots: Awwk! Alpha Parrot. :Crocker: STOP COPYING ME!! :(screen fades to black; Mr. Crocker and a hairless cat pop up) :Crocker: I'm taking you home with me. You can be Girlfriend's playmate. :(Wanda pops up) :Wanda: (to Mr. Crocker) Weird field trip. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!